


The Prince and The Princess

by Every_Letter_Counts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Sad Dean, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Letter_Counts/pseuds/Every_Letter_Counts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I happened to be listening to sad music and this happened, sorry for any feels and mistakes.</p><p>I do not own the copy right to Supernatural, I do not own Dean Winchester.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Prince and The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to be listening to sad music and this happened, sorry for any feels and mistakes.
> 
> I do not own the copy right to Supernatural, I do not own Dean Winchester.

“Daddy?” A little voice called out.

“Yes?” Dean replied with open arms, picking up his son.

“Can I have a bed time story? Pretty please!” He asked, looking at his dad.

“Of course. I will tell you the story of the Prince and Princess” Dean settled his son into his bed, pulled his cover up and sat on the side of the bed.

 

“Once upon a time there was a Prince and Princess who loved each other very very much. They went on many adventures to new and beautiful places, but none were as beautiful as her. When the day came that the Prince became King he asked his beautiful Princess to become his Queen and to his joy she said yes. They ruled together for many years, still going on adventures. 

One day the Queen found out she would welcoming a little prince into the world. When she told the King, he cried with happiness and ordered a huge celebration through out the kingdom.  
When the day came that the prince would arrive into the land the Queen had to put up a bit of fight. And since that day the Queen no longer went on adventures, but she waits for her King and Prince.

She knows one day in the far far future, she will be able to see them again.”

Dean wiped away his tears and looked down at his son who was gently snoring and kissed him on the top of his head.


End file.
